Role Reversal
by Hitsuji Kinno
Summary: The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou has made a mistake in reincarnation. Usagi has ended up as a rabbit and Luna as a human named Neko Tsukino. Can Usagi ever recover what her life was supposed to be? AR.


I have a promise with Prometheus Firebringer not to update the Seiya fic. And I kind of want to rework it anyhow. In addition I need a break from all the angst--'cause I'm not a teenager.

* * *

Queen Serenity raised the moon stick high into the air. She created the seal and then reincarnated the souls into the future. Queen Serenity fell over dead. Artemis cried out, "Queen Serenity."

He turned and saw that Luna was gone.

"Luna? Strange, she was here a moment ago..."

He searched for Luna everywhere. When he couldn't find her, he was forced to sleep in the capsule alone.

* * *

Neko Tsukino skipped happily along to school one day when she saw a yellow rabbit attacked by a group of boys. She was earlier than usual. One of them grinned and stuck a bandage on the rabbit's head. Neko swung her bag at one of the boys chasing them down.

Neko turned around and looked into the rabbit's big blue eyes. She took off the Band-Aid and said, "There you go. You're so cute."

The rabbit shook it's head. On it's forehead was a crescent moon bald spot. Neko tilted her head. "Isn't that strange?"

The rabbit struggled out of her arms and bounded away.

Neko continued on her way to school.

At school she settled in her seat. Haruna passed out the test papers. Neko sighed at her 80 percent. Her mom would tell her to do better. Haruna harassed a late student and shoved their failing paper into the student's face.

"What did you get, Neko?"

"I got a horrible grade."

"Tell me about it, I got a 98," Umino said.

Naru pounded his head in and shook her head.

School ended and Neko passed the arcade on the way back. She never wasted her time on such foolish games, however the Sailor V poster interested her. There was something familiar about the character in the poster she couldn't put her finger on. She pressed her hand up against the glass to get a better look.

A guy with dark sun glasses, an olive jacket bumped into her.

"Watch it Odango-atama."

"You watch it!" Neko snapped.

Neko couldn't put her finger on it, but she'd seen that guy before, somewhere. Something about this situation felt wrong to her.

Neko walked home, feeling a bit out of place for the first time in her life. Ikuko-mama met her at the door.

"What did I tell you about not leaving your room like a pig sty?"

"I got an eighty on the test, mama," Neko said trying to avoid the flames and the spatula.

"I don't care, you're grounded to your room until you clean it young lady."

Shingo, her younger brother stuck out his tongue at her.

"I always knew you didn't belong to this family."

Neko clawed at her brother. He always was an irritation, especially since he said he hated cats and she was named after them.

"Don't act catty..." her brother said.

"Shouldn't you do your homework?"

Neko landed exhausted on her bed face down. It wasn't fair she had to put up with this. And that weird feeling hadn't gone away yet. Maybe if she was like Sailor V everything would be OK. A tap sounded on the window. Neko turned her head towards it. There weren't any branches near the window. She focused her eyes more closely. There was the rabbit she'd rescued this morning on the window sill. It almost fell off before Neko ran to catch it. Once on the sill it jumped to her bed.

"You are the chosen one," the rabbit said.

"What?! You can talk?" Neko said.

"My name is Usagi. We have to find the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."

"Usagi as a name for a rabbit? Isn't that a bit uncreative?" Neko asked.

Neko thought she heard the rabbit grumble, "Don't remind me." But when she looked at Usagi the rabbit was smiling merrily.

The rabbit did a flip over the bed. She produced a golden locket with four beads on it.

"You are a Sailor suited soldier for Love and Justice...Sailor Moon... take that locket."

Neko dutifully pinned it onto her blouse. She stared at it in the mirror. The broach was pretty, but a bit clunky for her taste. She wondered why she was stuck with a talking animal like they had in those mahou shoujo manga she'd seen. Didn't Magical Girl Emi have something a bit more classy? Like two cats.

"Now raise your hand in the air and say, 'Moon Prism Power, Make up.'"

A swirl of ribbons soon turned the black-haired Neko into a Sailor soldier.

Neko admired herself in the mirror. The suit wasn't bad, though she did wonder why it didn't suit her coloring. She thought that a yellow skirt and purple ties would be better. And maybe a big bell on the collar. But it showed too much skin.

The rabbit cried. "That was supposed to be my transformation sequence."

"What?" Neko asked trying to cover her exposed parts.

"Nothing," the rabbit said hanging its head. The rabbit muttered something about her mother.

The odango jewel on Neko's head blinked. Neko could see Naru being attacked by a large creature that resembled Naru's mother.

"What's this? A girl from my class is being attacked," Neko said.

"You have to save her. Let's go."

Neko and the rabbit ran to Osa-P's Jewelry store.

"You can vanquish the monster with... I can't remember," Usagi said.

"Isn't it Moon Tiara Action?" Neko asked.

"I'm not sure," Usagi said cowering behind the pillar crying.

A caped man appeared in the window. "Have courage Sailor Moon."

Usagi sighed at the man and had hearts in her eyes. "He's cute..."

Neko shrugged and took off her tiara. She chanted the words and the monster was vanquished.

"You shouldn't call him cute, aren't you a rabbit?" Neko asked as they walked home.

Neko thought she heard the rabbit mutter something under her breath, but couldn't make it out. They made it home before Ikuko-mama missed them.

Neko cleaned up her room and snuck a carrot for the rabbit.

"Get that thing away from me. Give me some sugar or something sweet at least," Usagi said.

"But that's not good for you. I thought rabbits liked carrots."

"I hate them except in curry."

"When did rabbits eat curry...?" Neko asked raising her eyebrow.

After some fussing Neko managed to sneak some food that Usagi would eat.

Usagi tried to help with Neko's homework, but always got the answer wrong. After a while Usagi fell off the desk asleep from the mental exertion. That abruptly woke her up. Neko swore she heard Usagi say something about being human and stealing something, but she couldn't figure it out.

The next day Neko heard Naru and Umino were talking about the attack. Neko had already figured out it wasn't a dream. She touched her broach and smiled softly.

* * *

Like it hate it, I want reviews with some content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 10 (burn me like a witch). Thank you.


End file.
